AXIMILLI'S KINDNESS
by Gem Stoned
Summary: And a child was born to carry ahead the prophecy. What is his name?
1. Prologue - Prophecies

axskindness1 **Author's Note**: I wrote this story in December last year, mainly to experiment on what Ax could become, I ended up doing so much more. Two new characters were born, a new Ax and a new Rachel. Rachel has been affected by extreme power (she's the vice president of what in 2020 is the Earth Union) like so many people through out the world. Ax is the only 'person' that sees it. But he has to choose between saving the human race and risking being called 'kind' and being the noble Andalite prince he's always wanted to be. This story is what developed from what these characters developed into (developed x2?). Rachel is a nut case and Ax is a moron. Not much difference between the books is there? About the prologue, I was just showing what happened at the birth of good ol' Aximilli and so explaining the story line. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank Momo-Clause for giving me the name of Ax's parents. Trust me, it was so stupid at first I was using the names 'Ax's Dad' instead of Noorlin and 'Ax's mom' instead of Forlay (still, I can't believe his mom is called Forlay). Uh oh, I'm beginning to write an author's not longer that the fic itself! Oops, gotta run! Gem.

**AXIMILLI'S KINDNESS** - Prologue: _Prophecies_

_To find integrity,_   
_one must gaze at the gone by._

_1985 (Our years)_

And a child was born...   
Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf smiled, grateful that his new born son was healthy, What shall we name him?> he asked his spouse.   
Well,> Forlay-Esgarouth-Maheen replied, I thought we could...> she was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.   
Father! I need to talk to you!> the voice screamed from outside.   
Come in, Elfangor!> Noorlin answered. A very fatigued Elfangor entered the room. What is it son?> Noorlin asked.   
I... I ran here as fast as I could. The prophets ... they're spreading rumors about the newborn ... they say he is the bringer of darkness!> Elfangor said all to fast. They will be here any minute! There's a mob ... practically. We need to take all our belongings and run, or they will harm us ...or worse!>   
No, stand fast. If we run, we shall never be able to stop.>   
You are right, Noorlin,> Forlay said, we must try and talk to them.>   
But will they listen?> Elfangor asked silently.

Noorlin stood in front of angry protesting Andalites, trying to explain that the child was not the bringer of darkness. Elfangor stood behind his father to give him support. While Forlay was at home nursing the newborn.   
The child is only three days old. How can he possibly be the bringer of darkness?>   
An old Andalite replied, Noorlin, surely you know the prophecies say the bringer of darkness was to be born exactly three days ago, at the exact same minute as your very own son?>   
Surely you can not believe ancient prophecies! We are Andalites, for goodness sake! Do you really think religion and prophecies,> he repeated prophecies to make sure everyone heard the disgust in his voice, have brought us to where we are today? Science brought us here, not some silly prophecy!>   
Tell us, what is the child name?> the old Andalite asked, ignoring Noorlin's statement.   
We ... we are not sure, but I'd sure love it to be Aximilli-Esgarouth-Istill!>   
There was murmuring in the crowd, then the old Andalite spoke up, The prophecy is as follows ... 'A child shall be born. Do to us as his father does. Traitor he shall be, love for man shall destroy him His name is ... _Aximilli'_.> There were gasps and shrieks from the crowd. But Noorlin remained calm.   
You ... the prophecy said, 'do to us as his father does,' what is it I have done?> he asked.   
You come from the family of Seerow, do you not?>   
Noorlin couldn't answer, he knew the truth. _What have I done? _He asked himself. He felt truly shattered.   
  



	2. Broken

axskindness2 **AXIMILLI'S KINDNESS I **- _Broken_

_Because the heart is weak,_   
_darkness shall prosper._

The war had been won, but another was about to begin...   
Rachel stood there. Tapping her fingers on the table, waiting for his decision.   
Rachel... > he said.   
"Aximilli. You know my name." Rachel snapped.   
Deputy president Rachel.> Ax said calmly. I can not perform this. I do not ...>   
"Don't start talking about Seerow's kindness, now!" Rachel cried, "You promised me, Ax! You   
made a promise and I know one thing about Andalites, they keep their promises." Ax couldn't say   
anything. He knew what Rachel said was true, he could not risk his Andalite heritage, yet he could   
not brake a promise, any Andalite knew that.   
But Rachel... >   
"_Deputy president_ Rachel."   
Deputy president Rachel,> he said sounding a bit ruffled, I can not. I just cannot. >   
Rachel stared at him with hatred in her eyes. She walked around the table that separated him and   
her and pointed at the bright light above her head. "Look at that bulb, Ax!" Rachel hissed, Ax turned his stalk eyes to it, "That is planet Earth and you and I are it's inhabitants." She took a long meaningful pause. "Me and you, two extremely large people for that tiny planet," she continued, "that is what is happening to earth, the population, Ax. There are too many humans..."   
I know that... >   
"I know you know that," Rachel hissed, "but what are you going to do? Just sit there with your   
Andalite self?"   
No, Rachel... >   
"No, you're not, you're going to help me turn all those other planets in this solar system to livable   
habitations for human beings, Ax," she continued, "we're not like the Yeerks, you know that! We are   
not evil, we wont take over other planets, all I ... we need is the technology..."   
Rachel. >   
"Rachel?"   
Yes, _Rachel_, > Ax said sharply, I was brought up knowing that the law of Seerow's Kindness was never to be broken, I do not see you breaking laws. >   
"That's because I never have the chance to save whole planets," she answered, "look at Europe,   
thought to be the most civilized and most advanced continent on the planet is now overflowing with   
people. The low economied Africa, the always overpopulated Asia, dry old Australia heck even   
frozen Antarctica!"   
What do you want me to do?>   
"I want you to help us with the technology to help us humans to make the moon - our moon -   
livable for human beings, I know you can do it, I just need that ..."   
Your moon?>   
"Yes, as I've mentioned - you've probably noticed - this planet is overflowed with humans, we   
need another habitat. So the plan is for the great amounts of us to live on the moon. Simple as that."   
And when that is overflowed? >   
"It wont be for another hundred years. I've done my homework, Ax."   
When do I start? >   
"Marco's head of this project," she answered, "him and his staff will be over here at three this   
afternoon." Rachel left the dark room quickly, no doubt in search of her next business victim.   
Aximilli's Kindness ... > Ax said to himself, Sounds pretty catchy. >

"So you're saying you actually convinced Ax to help humans with advancing our technology?"   
Tobias asked Rachel from his comfortable leather couch.   
"Uh-huh, I just told him about that whole 'Europe was thought to be the most civilized' crap!"   
Rachel laughed as she poured a glass of champagne for the both of them. A burst of laughter   
escaped from both their mouths.   
"Will _he_ be surprised when he finds out the truth!"

"Maybe you could even help us with Z-Space travel?" Marco asked Ax. Ax didn't say anything,   
he was too busy writing down quadratic equations and semi solar fragmented formulas.   
"Ax?"   
No.>   
"No?"   
Yes, No.>   
"Ookay."

The Andalite home world beautiful; serene; admirably superior. But not anymore. Picture violence,   
uttermost disorder on the serene Andalite home world. Picture running, screaming, bleeding, crying   
Andalites everywhere. And death. Yes, the death. No, this was not your average battle scene on the   
good ol' Andalite home world. Oh no, not likely, this was a massacre.   
There were about as many humans as Andalites, killing the defenseless Andalites with state of the   
art Andalite weaponry that the Andalites them selves could not top.   
But in the midst of things, there was an old brittle Andalite with his arms in the air standing on a small hill in the center, he is screaming, The darkness has come! The child was born!> He was shot in the left arm and he fell back and was trampled to death.   
On the other edge of the battle, Rachel was standing in the doorway of a large Andalite designed space-ship, she smiled, "And the Visser said we were weak!"

Back on Earth, Marco and Ax were at the science building near the government offices still working on the technology to help transport millions of humans to the moon to live. They had designed weapons and an entire ship for Rachel to go and inspect the moon for any other life. Rachel had left with the weapons and the ship.   
"Rachel should have been back by now," Marco said lightly as he edited fragmented proportions.   
Yes.>   
"Oh come on, Ax!" Marco shrieked, "Why the coldness? What have I done to you?"   
Nothing.>   
"Ugh ...let's just take a coffee break. We've been working for ..." Marco looked at his watch, "three hours! Man, I can barely feel my you-know-what! Besides it would always catch up on good times ... Ax-man?"   
Yes. We must.>   
Marco and Ax headed toward the TV room and switched on the 9 o'clock news, "I need to go to the bathroom! Man, I feel bad."   
Ax flicked channels then changed back to the news, "... In other news, the Andalite home world has been attacked by what has been speculated to be Andalite political rebels fighting for freedom. There were no traces of the attackers left. And there are no Andalite survivors. On sport, the Chicago Bulls have finally won the world championship after twenty years of losing after the loss of their ultra cool Michael Jordan..."   
Marco strolled back into the room holding two cups of steaming hot coffee, "You know, Ax. The fragmented stuff really sucks, did you see how .... Ax? Yo, Ax?"   
Aximilli had departed.

Ax banged on Rachel's office door. "Rachel, I know you're there! Open up!" The door mysteriously swung open and the black leather chair was facing the large window. Cliché as it looked, it kind of looked good.   
"Rachel?" Ax asked. The chair swung round, Rachel sat there grinning evilly.   
"Hello, Aximilli. Looking good in that human morph ... still a child, is it?"   
"I know you attacked the home world. I know. Don't deny it."   
"Me? Attack the Andalite home world? Never!" Rachel shook her head innocently.   
"You said humans weren't evil, Rachel. Not like Yeerks, but one thing you just proven to me ... humans aren't evil, you are."   
"So sue me for not giving a damn about people. You ain't got no proof, brother."   
Ax turned around, practically burning inside, he walked calmly towards the door. Rachel spoke up again, "Where do you think your father went? Heaven or hell?"   
Ax turned around again and whispered menacingly in a tone that made even Rachel scare. "I swear, Rachel, I swear I shall make you pay." He started running towards her faster and faster ... Rachel's eyes widened and ... SMAAAAAAASH!!!   
The window broke, and just as Rachel gasped Ax fell through it.   
"Oh . My. Lord."   



	3. Revelations

axskindness3 AXIMILLI'S KINDNESS II - _Revelations_

_Then darkness enveloped the land,_   
_For a child was born to carry ahead the prophecy,_   
_his name is Aximilli_.

The year was 2120 and humans were ruling the universe. Humans had thousands of colonies all over the cosmos, it was a known fact that Humans were the finest, anywhere. Power, to humans, was not something new.   
On the ancient Andalite home world two human archaeologists, Jael Peters and Len Robins III were scavenging for clues to what happened to the extinct Andalite race. There were myths about what made the Andalites disappear, such as that a great plague has set over the planet and had made all the Andalites go mad.   
But of course, there were the more realistic sounding ones, rumor had it, the first human empress had started war against the Andalites and had won, lives and much more. Only, that 'myth' contradicted the assumption everyone had that humans had ruled the universe forever.   
Jael, herself, was particularly interested in the fate of the ancient race the Andalites. Jael thought of herself as one of the remaining retards in a world of intellects. This was reflected in her interest in things other than technology, such as art, history and art history. She knew she wasn't a _retard _as such, but when compared to the techno-obssesors, as she put it, she was the ultimate retard. As she and Len searched for anything that could lead them to the truth, Len found something.   
He adjusted his breathing facilities for the dangerous barren land to communicate, "Jael! I've found something!"   
"What?"   
"I've found something!"   
"I heard you the first time. What have you found?"   
"I don't know. Just come over here!"   
Jael bounced over to Len with her anti-gravity equipment. Len lifted the big gray object, "It looks like a capsule of some sort."   
"Capsule? Containing what?"   
"I don't know. I'm just the guy you dragged along here to make it look like you were actually working."   
"Just open it."   
Len pushed and pulled, but nothing happened, "Man, you'd have to be really tough to open this thing."   
"Let me try."   
"I don't mean to sound sexist or anything but did you just hear what I just said?"   
Jael ignored that remark and grabbed it from him, "Watch out, it's _really _heavy!" Len yelled a second too late. BANG! The capsule fell to the dusty ground. "Oh man!" Jael yelled. She bent down to search for it, "Switch on the flashlight!"   
"I think ... I think I've found it, switch on the flashlight, dammit!"   
"I love it when you get snappy, rrrrrr!" Len clicked on the flashlight.   
"Yup, I've found it." Jael stared at the capsule, now split in half, "It broke open!"   
Len stared down at it, "Check what's in it!"   
"You do it, you are the guy here!"   
Len laughed, "What happened to your feminist stuff?"   
"Just check it, will you?"   
Len bent down and bulled out a large old looking tablet, "It's a tablet of some sort. It's got some words inscripted in it."   
"I may be female but Im not blind," Jael snapped. "What does it say?"   
"It's in Galard."   
"You don't know _Galard_?"   
"What do I look like, some super psycho-"   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll go back home and get a translator. Come on."   
Jael and Len hopped over to the space ship and stepped in, "Computer."   
"Hello, hello, hello!"   
"We're going to Earth."   
"You don't say," The computer replied slyly, "Coordinates?"   
"54:29."   
"Off to Earth you go!" The ships engines started, and the ship began to rise into the atmosphere.   
"Don't you just love the computer?" Len asked.   
Jael smiled, "Not quite as much as you do, Len."   
  
Jael and Len's trip to the Space-Port in northern Boston in the new Pangea continent from the Andalite Home world took approximately ten minutes. Due to the heavy traffic entering Earth's atmosphere, of course.   
Earth did change a lot from what it was back in 2001, technology was ruling everyone and religious people were even dubbed as rebels. There was even a Christian Anti-IT group. The planet it's self had changed, Geographical Scientists had managed to combine all the continents to make one large continent. They named it it's original name, Pangea.   
Jael stepped out of the ship's door frame muttering to herself about the sluggish travel forms. "Come on, Len. Let's go to the city, we need to find a translator."   
"Yeah."   
Jael and Len jumped on a hover craft that took one to the city center. About three minutes later they were stepping off the ship into the city center market. This was one of the things that had remained the same, a market for alien tourists and other Earth inhabitants who just wanted to shop-shop-shop human style. That's one thing that didn't change, Humans talent to make money.   
Len and Jael headed towards the a small kiosk labeled 'Johnny Joe's Translations - Any type!' Obviously, 'Johnny' wasn't a Johnny at all, 'Johnny' was an alien from one of the neighboring solar systems that knew how to make dough.   
"Hello, hello, hello!" Johnny said to Len and Jael as they entered the kiosk. "The name's Johnny, and I'll give you any ANY translations! Galard, Spanish, Anything!"   
"What a long list." Len whispered into Jael's ear, "I don't like the looks of this dude, he seems way _too_ friendly."   
Johnny didn't hear that, or at least he didn't appear to, "And what translation would you like, milady?" he asked Jael purposely paying no attention to Len.   
Jael pulled the tablet out of her back-pack and put it on Johnny's brightly colored table, "I need you to translate this into English. It's in Galard."   
Johnny took the tablet and looked at it evilly, "Nice ... very nice, where did you get it? How much? Maybe you could sell it to me? Five hundred dollars?"   
"We don't want you to _buy _it. Just translate it," Len snapped.   
"OK., OK. Just don't get all snappy with me, buster," Johnny replied, he scanned the tablet the read aloud, "'A cheeseburger shall be born, do to my tummy as his grandfather does. Tomato Sauce he shall have, love for my digestive system shall destroy him. His name? Thanks A Million.' That's it. So pay up."   
Len gave a loud snort, "Oh, please! You expect us to pay for that? Jael, let's get out of here, this con man expects us to listen to that crap? Keep on dreaming, brother."   
Jael and Len grabbed the tablet and left the kiosk with out paying and to their own shock, Johnny didn't even bother to complain, but as soon as they left he smiled inwardly and whispered silently, "His love for man shall destroy him. His name? Aximilli."

Five minutes after Jael had arrived at her home, her universal phone rang. "Computer? Answer the phone." Jael ordered from her comfortably bubble bath.   
"Hello?" The voice from the other end of the universal phone said, "Miss Jael Peters?"   
Jael spoke up, "Yes. speaking."   
"This is Greta Frinloe from the government of Pangea department of Archaeology and Information, we have to inform you about the fact that we can no longer fund your research. I apologize. Goodnight."   
"Wait! You can't...!" Jael yelled frantically from her bathtub. But the phone had already been hung up. She jumped out of the bathtub and slid on the wet floor, "Ouch!" she yelled as she fell on her butt on the cold floor. "Computer?"   
"Yes, Miss Peters?" The personal computer voice asked.   
"Get me ... no wait, forget it."

"So then this Greta woman goes, 'We can no longer fund your research.. Sorry. Goodnight!'" Jael yelled angrily at Len as they boarded a hover craft to head to their working quarters the next morning.   
"Uh-huh?" Len asked, scanning the craft for two empty seats.   
"That's it."   
"And the problem with that is ... where?"   
"Well ... I don't know! It's just the way she said it."   
They both sat down and the automatic seat belts swished on, "Maybe this is a sign from the heavens."   
The ship computers voice piped up, "All seat belts on. Take off in three seconds ... three, two, one."   
"A sign from the heavens?" Jael gawked, "You? Religious?"   
"Not really ... no, just imaginative," Len replied, "What I'm saying is maybe, just maybe, you weren't meant to find out what happened to the Andalites. Maybe it's for the best."   
Jael laughed, "The day when Len Robins becomes religious is the day of the Armageddon."   
"Archaeology and Information, step off. Good day." The computer said.   
"That's us," Jael said as she stepped onto the pavement.   
"I just need to go get my ID card back, you know Raguel borrowed it to fool the immigration people. I'll see you at work."   
"OK., see you. Say hi to Raguel," Jael replied to a departing Len.   
As soon as Jael got inside the office building, she noticed the stares and the expressions on peoples faces.   
"What's up?" Jael asked one of her colleagues called Norah.   
Norah looked at Jael with an expression of ultimate pity, "We heard the news. You should all know, we all love you here. You're one of the greatest people I've ever met. You'll be such a loss to this place!" she said then gave her a hug and walked away trying to hold back a sob.   
Jael had absolutely no inkling as to what was going on, she was about to ask another other colleague when the manager of the archaeological department called her into his office.   
"Good morning, Miss Peters," the manager said, "take a seat."   
Jael sat down uncomfortably, "Hello."   
"We have been informed that you have not had success with your research at the Andalite home world, project 9818."   
"The government won't sponsor me anymore!" Jael yelped, hoping to save her butt before being demoted to a very sucky position ... such as Assistant Archaeologist. Like Len.   
The manager looked embarrassed for Jael, "Yes, we seem to have heard about that. What Im trying to say is we will have to cease your employment at this department. We are apologetic to your status, clear your desk and depart from the department premises. Immediately."   
"You ... you can't fire me! I've worked so hard ! I'm almost finished with the research, please! I just need a sponsor!"   
"Depart from the premises immediately, Miss Peters."   
"Wait a minute, don't I need a six months warning?"   
"Not in these circumstances, no. You are making a loss to the department, and therefore the government and therefore humanity."   
"Well that's great isn't it?"   
  
"Then he said, 'Depart from the premises now.'" Jael said as she downed another beer. Alcoholic beverages had been banned along with sexual activity. Humans were now produced artificially. Test-tube babies were the in thing. Jael was in one of the illegal bars, right then she absolutely did not care whether she was caught by the law and thrown in a cell with her grand mother that minute.   
Len was with Jael, but not drinking, "Maybe you shouldn't drink so many."   
"Oh, please, Len! I've lost my job, I can't do what I love to do! Why the hell should I care?"   
"Because you sound like a cliche TV character."   
Jael ignored that she just grabbed her glass, stood up on her wobbly legs, wrapped her arms around Len's neck and pressed her lips against his, but he pushed her away, "Jael! What're you doing?"   
"You know, I loved you from the very minute I met you, you were so human. I don't know, does that make sense? I want us to leave this trashy planet and go get married!"   
"You're just intoxicated. I'm taking you to your living quarters." Len said and paid the barman who was trying to hide a chuckle.   
As Len was half dragging half carrying the staggering Jael to her home he said, "You know, my grandmother can read Galard. Maybe she could translate the tablet." He waited for her answer. But he realized she was asleep.

Len's eyes snapped open, "Oh. My. God." He said slowly. "What have I done?" He turned around and saw the crumpled sheets. He moved them away, and there lay a sleeping Jael. Naked. Slowly, Len remembered what happened the night before. The passion. The love. The warmth...   
"Don't think that! Sexual intercourse is a crime!" he yelled. But somehow, he knew he didn't believe that.   
Jael heard Len's yells and woke up, she sat up in bed, "You know I did mean it." Len was too shocked to reply. "I did mean it." she repeated.   
Len also sat up in the bed, "Mean what?"   
"I love you, Len." Jael said silently, "I've always loved you. I always will."   
Len smiled, "Even if it's illegal?"   
"Yup. Even if it's illegal. Man! I've got a splitting headache! I am so never getting drunk again."   
"That's what all the addicts say."   
Jael aimed a playful punch at him but he dodged. For the very first time in a long time, humans were truly happy with their state of power.   
"Did I mention, my grandmother can speak Galard."   
"What?" Jael asked, then her eyes widened, "You really think we should continue the research? No ...wait! Ohmygawd, you're naked!"

An hour later, Jael and Len were boarding a hover craft towards the part of town where Len's grandmother lived. The part of town was called RedVille a very seedy part of town designed for the elderly citizens.   
Jael met Len's grandmother for the very first time that day, her first impression was that she was one of those religious rebels, but she soon warmed up to her. She was very eerie, but still she had something about her that made her mysteriously charming. In her day, Earth was what it used to be, sexual and entertainment activities were legal. Those laws were only developed around the beginning of that century with Jael's generation. So most people were developed naturally.   
"Hmmm..." Len's grandmother said as she scanned the tablet, "This is old, isn't it?"   
"Yes. Do you know what it means?" Jael asked impatiently, if Len's grandmother - or Ruby as she had insisted she call her - offered her one more stone cookie she would strangle herself.   
"Well, it says - according to my not-so-accurate Galard -, '_Prophecies verse 48 to 56: A child shall be born, do to us as his father does. Traitor he shall be, love for man shall destroy him. His name is ...'_" She stalled, "Well, I don't know what the last word means. It's not in Galard."   
"It's not?" Len asked, trying to make any decent excuse to leave and not have to eat any more stone cookies, "well, that was a pretty decent translation. Well thanks for the stone cookies, grandmom. We have to go."   
"No wait ... I think it says ... Azimill?"   
"Azimill?" Jael repeated, "that's weird. I bet I've heard that somewhere before."   
"Yeah, me too," Len said, "Thank. You. Grandma Ruby. We REALLY have to go!"   
  
"You know I still think I've heard the name Azimill before," Jael said to Len wonderingly as they sat in the hover craft heading towards her living quarters, "What was the line that that translator used?" she asked no one.   
"Are you talking to me?" Len asked her blankly.   
"I'm trying to remember what the name that the translator dude said the cheeseburger's name was..."   
"It was 'Thanks A Million.'"   
"Thanks a million ... Azimill ... Thanks-A-Mill. Azamill. Anksamillion? Axamillion ... no wait! Aximilli! Maybe the name was Aximilli!" Jael yelled, achieving a few stares from fellow passengers.   
"So?"   
"Aximilli, Len! Aximilli, the member of that anti-Yeerk group from way-back-when. I read about him in my history class back in elementary school!"   
"You did history in elementary school? Know wonder you're so weird!"   
"I just need to check my history-notes..." she said as she pulled out the tablet from her back-pack to check for more clues. As soon as she touched it, she had a flash back ... but not from her time ... a time very long ago.

The Gone By I

_Turn to stone,_   
_lose my faith,_   
_I'll be gone ... before it happens_

2001 (Our years)

Ax and Tobias were talking near Tobias' meadow. They were both in their human morphs lest someone found them. Ax had told Tobias he needed to talk to him about something very important.   
"So?" Tobias said helpfully to Ax as the sat on some grass.   
"What?"   
"You kind of implied you had something very important to tell me..."   
"Oh, yes. I need to tell you something that I have not ever told anyone in my entire life ... it is a secret I have kept with me for a very long time."   
"Oh man now you're scaring me."   
Ax took a deep breath and started rambling, "When I was around four years old - your years - I was told about my birth..."   
"You know, I always wondered how Andalites were born. Let alone the actual process of creating the baby, you know what I mean!" Tobias laughed, then noticed the expression on Ax's face, "Sorry, you were saying?"   
"I was told by an elder Andalite child who knew not to keep a secret. She told me with uttermost satisfaction that there was a prophecy against my head."   
"A prophecy against your head?"   
"Yes. This child told me that when I was born, the elderly prophets had told my father that I was the prophesied child."   
"Cool, a prophecy ... all for you!"   
"No it is not that cool. I was apparently the bringer of darkness to the Andalite race. I was apparently prophesied to be born at that exact time."   
"Man, that isn't cool at all. But what do you mean by bringer of darkness?"   
"I would kill off the Andalite race. As I was saying, the prophets approached my father, they wanted to have me killed but my father objected and the matter was forgotten. Atleast by my father, that is. After the other child told me this, I approached my father and he was at first shocked that I ask him such a thing. He told me not to believe in prophecies and religion. But still..."   
"Uh-huh?"   
"I don't know ... I always have this nagging feeling behind my brain as though this prophecy could be true."   
Tobias nodded, "Hmmmm ... I didn't know Andalites were religious."   
"They're not. At least most of them, that is. We believe in technology and science majorly. But there is still a small community of Andalites that still believe there is a God somewhere."   
"Freaky," Tobias said thoughtfully, "So what are you going to do?"   
"Nothing, I suppose. Did you know I am from the family of Seerow?"   
"What?"   
"Yes, that is why I am prophesied to be the next kind one."   
"Now that's definitely freaky."   
  
Jael blinked, "Oh ... my ... god."   
"What?" Len asked.   
"I just found out the truth." She whispered.

Jael asked Len to assemble a lot of people to hear what she had to say. And with Len's social skills, she knew Len would assemble millions. He even managed to get a Solar Vision (the equivalent to TV, but way cooler) channel to tape what she had to say. It was all too easy, Len had said, he just told them that Jael knew the truth about humanity.   
When all the people had arrived, Jael finally spoke up from her podium, "I Jael Peters, Embryo 8348 number..." she stated her ID Number, "have found the truth about humanity. As bad as this may sound, and as untrue humans are and never were the rulers of the universe."   
There were gasps from the crowd who didn't want to hear anything negative about their wonderful race.   
"The ancient race called the Andalites were more advanced and powerful than we were and we stole their power." Now the gasps were even louder.   
One angry person spoke up, "And what proof do you have of this?"   
Jael explained to them everything - not the part about her and Len, of course! - and soon everyone gradually began to believe her. They even began to feel sorry for the Andalites. But sadly, they could do nothing about it. So they began to slowly revert to the more comfortably way of life that they had used in the past.   
But this was too much too late. A large shadow cast over the planet as everyone began to leave the area. The shadow turned out to be a large - very - ship that was slowly landing.   
Hello, humans.> A voice said. Yes, you did hear that. My name is Errith-Akapn-Keffirlan, I am an Andalite. Yes, an _Andalite_. Thought we were dead, huh? Well, not quite. When your ancestors attacked our planet, a group of us escaped to a neighboring planet to multiply and develop technology to come and destroy you ... forever. Sadly, we don't know whether you will run off to another planet and do the same to us. Yes. We're going to kill you. All of you.> Slowly, the ship descended and descended crushing all bodies that it landed on.   
But, there were more traitors and more prophecies. The cycle of Kindness. Seerow's Kindness. Aximilli's Kindness.   



	4. Epilogue - Kindness

axskindness4 **AXIMILLI'S KINDNESS - **Epilogue: _Kindness_

_And when the heart is frozen,_   
_ Everything will be broken_   
_ The body, the mind and the soul_   
_ Shall never again be whole_   
_ Evil shall perish_   
_ Good shall stand_   
_ But forever, none shall conquer the land._   
_ This is the cycle of kindness_

**Author's Note: **Yes, that was the story. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Hey, it's only what I worked on for an _entire week_! Trust me, that took a LOT of energy. I have never put my heart and my soul into a story that much. Anyway, I'd just like to thank my beta reader CrackerJack who ACTUALLY did help. Um, thanks CJ. Well, what DO you think of this? P.s. I KNOW I've resigned (why does everyone keep reminding me of that!?!?!?!) but I did write this story how many months ago, so I'm just finishing a few fics of mine before I FINALLY disappear. K? R&R and tell me what you think of this piece of fecal matter (I have such low self esteem!) 


End file.
